Starquake: Inclusion
by YunikoYokai
Summary: Part of Starquake Saga: Sometimes there is more to the story, more than we are able to see or comprehend. I am Endellion Shaik, the main voice of the Starquake Saga, but here, it is time to view another side to the coin. New tales not yet seen, old ones from fresh eyes, continuation after I have moved on. It is time to see what goes through the minds of those around me.
1. Introduction

Welcome to Starquake: Inclusion

 **Recent Release:** Lost to the Unknown [Alternative POV]

 **Note:** Inclusion is on hold for the time being. Expect no chapter releases/updates for some time

Inclusion is a spin-of book to the main storyline, containing new scenes that were not in original books and old scenes with new POVs. It will also contain some more adventurous mini-sagas and 'What-If' scenarios. The plan for ordering will be as such (and will be in chronological order apart from a few).

 **SPOILER ALERTS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ THE REST OF THE SERIES**

 **Additional Scenes**

These are scenes that have not been in the original chapters but were hinted at happening. Scenes include the time between leaving Sur'Kesh at the end of Starquake and the start of Homecoming or the massive breaks between missions in Homecoming or details on Shore Leave.

 **Alternative POV**

Chapters in this section are dedicated to previous chapters but with different POVs. This will include things such as Mat'al's POV on Illium in Homecoming Chapter 3, Dell's POV in Kinlochleven and Val's POV during the Cerberus assault in the late chapters of Revenant. This can also include minor characters such as Satrino Wilcerious or other characters that make a few appearances.

 **Background Arcs**

This section is for character's backgrounds. Here, we can go into more depth and emotion for the different characters before their time on the _Starquake_. Planned ones include Gideon, Marruns and Mat'al. These arcs can be 1 chapter or greater, depending on the depth required.

 **'What If' Scenarios**

Probably the most interesting of the categories. Here we pose the question 'What if (-) happened?'. The one I wish to explore a little bit is the original idea of Starquake which was later scrapped after some consideration; Endellion convinces Nyryntha to her side to help fight the Reapers.

You are more than welcome to request something from any of the sections above, either through commenting/reviewing or sending me a note/PM if you would rather do it privately. As Inclusion is on hold for the time being, I will record them below for me to do (at random) when I get around the restarting Inclusion (most likely after the 5th book as been announced).

When I do get around to writing these, they will be done in a random order. So follow the above notice (Recent Release) to see which one is new. I'll also be highlighting below which chapters are released

 **CHAPTERS**

 **Additional Scenes**

\- Mayday Mayday  
\- - - Staquake: Chapter 33 – Homecoming: Chapter 1

\- Winter Shores  
\- - - Homecoming: Chapter 31 – 32

* * *

 **Alternative POV**

\- Gambler's Chance  
\- - - Starquake: Chapter 3 – 4

\- Frozen Failure  
\- - - Starquake: Chapter 15

 _\- Lost to the Unknown [Released]_  
 _\- - - Homecoming: Chapter 2 – 3_  
 _\- - - Number of Chapters: 1_

\- Protect the Protector  
\- - - Homecoming: Chapter 14 – 15

\- Catch of the Century  
\- - - Homecoming: Chapter 22 – 23

\- Jailbird  
\- - Homecoming: Chapter 23 – 24

 _\- Where It All Began [Released]_  
 _\- - - Homecoming: Chapter 31 – 32_  
 _\- - - Number of Chapters: 2_

\- An Old Face with a New Roar  
\- - - Homecoming: Chapter 43

* * *

 **Background Arcs  
**

\- How Hard Can It Be?  
\- - - Gideon

\- Reputation and Ridicule  
\- - - Marruns

\- Precious Sanctuary  
\- - - Mat'al

* * *

 **What If...**

\- United  
\- - - Dell and Nyryntha work together


	2. Lost in the Unknown

**Time:** Homecoming Ch. 2-3  
 **POV:** Mat'al Delern  
 **Recommended Chapter(s) :** Up to Homecoming: Ch. 3  
 **No. of Chapters for Tale:** 1

 **Backstory:** The Starquake has stopped in Illium to pick up the final members of the new Starquake crew. However, mesmerised by the city, her real first functioning city on a planet, Endellion Shaik is not so aware of her surroundings. Neither are her crew, apparently.

Chapter 2 and 3 were originally written in Dell's POV. This POV will show the reaction of the crew to her disappearance. This chapter starts just before the crew leave the Starquake and step onto Illium.

* * *

I scoured over the mission brief, the map and the crew to ensure nothing was awry. I couldn't afford any wasted time, we had far, far too much at stake. I may like to torture Dell every now and then to keep her on her toes, to remind her of what she had to become, but even I had been neglecting in that field since the problems with the computer banks arose. I should try to get back drilling Dell though, I suppose even now I was afraid she would falter back to her old cowardly self. My training seemed to have stuck, bless the Wheel, but I was less informed of her emotional training. Lapses were still occurring to my dismay, although the stress was showing a different side to the girl.

On Sur'Kesh, Dell had been reasonably even tempered, even cheery. I would stumble into her signing more than once, much to her embarrassment. However, these days she seemed angry, too ready for something else to go wrong, for something to punch or break just to free herself a little. The number of times I heard her scream with Indira bouncing nearby was incredible, I didn't think she had the capacity to hold that much anger.

The girl finally appeared, looking a touch brighter than earlier, some tension finally eased from her shoulders. The landing must have taken a great deal of weight from her, must have given her some assurances the ship wasn't a complete death trap. She did a quick headcount as she arrived, rolling her shoulders as she pulled herself into some semblance of authority. I waited for her words to come.

"Everyone ready?" she asked. A general nod ran throughout the gathered crew: Valérien – who quite frankly irritated every nerve with his cocky attitude, Indira – who borderline terrified me with her volcanic bubbly nature, Jacques – who was relatively quiet and kept to himself and Aroqoul – the dusty red salarian shifted his eyes excitedly, now if only he could keep himself under control. Since no one was going to voice it, I may as well, I resigned with a sigh.

"We are. And remember, Endellion," I pressed, silently thanking myself that she straightened her spine at her full name. She sighed slowly.

"Don't wander off, don't pull a gun out, don't sign anything, don't make eye contact with anyone, don't talk to anyone, we collect the scientists and are back on the ship ASAP," she relayed almost perfectly. I blinked slowly, studying her body language. She seemed relieved, still quite stressed and a little bit excited. Not a good combination for going onto Illium, if I was perfectly honest. It caused too many lapses in concentration. "I'll be careful," she added when she noted my look. I frowned a touch. That alone wasn't convincing. Her 'careful' was usually to bulldoze anything in her way.

"We shall see," I replied plainly, dreading them as soon as I said them. This girl had so much to learn…

Dell started the mission, marching us forward until the Starquake was behind us, the engineers already carefully removing Engine 2. Dell glanced around the dock, curiosity winning her over. I brought out my omni-tool as I brought up the map of Illium. We had a good 15 minute hike to get to the location where the scientists were waiting for us. I took a quick glance the delicate skyscrapers before forgetting them. I had to lead the team, the others could make sure Dell didn't do anything stupid.

I led the team through the bustle, weaving around the multitude of asari and volus, ignoring their cries as they tried to attract sales. I nearly stepped on a particularly vocal volus. I led the team ducking under a 6 story arch to traverse under some skyscrapers to reach a bridge over to another block. The delicate looking bridge had an arc curling at each end, cables running from this crescent to the footbridge. I glanced at a speeding skycar before turning my gaze ahead. Most of Illium was raised far above the planet's surface, bridges, walkways and other means to traverse the vast gaps between the skyscrapers were necessary.

Just get to the scientists. That was my goal. As soon as Dell was back on the Starquake where she couldn't hurt herself, the better. And the better for myself as well. These scientists need briefed on the situation and I could resume my work to drag these servers into some semblance of workability. There was far too much at stake for me to fail now. I breathed deeply. All of this had to be running smoothly, for the future of this entire operation and, in part, for Dell's sake. I'll admit, when I decided Dell was the girl for the job of Captain, I was fully aware that she was completely against the whole notion. Kicking her into the rule had been simple. Training her, moulding her into position, however, was something I couldn't kick into her. And prolonged stress was detrimental to growth. I didn't need to ruin her potential.

I turned down a street, aiming for a lounge down at the bottom of the extensive road. My unfortunate oversight, I sighed as my mind wandered, was bringing everyone else into the meeting when I forced Dell into the Captain's seat. Because I had, I now had to deal with a stubborn, cocky turian with an authority issue, an insane drell that seemed permanently on a sugar rush and a quivering and terrified quarian who would probably never be able to handle the same transformation Dell had. Raisha was a sensible woman, but I had no information on her leadership background. Nevertheless, she did seem to help Dell in terms of confidence. I did stumble upon one of their meetings about the issue. I was quickly shooed.

What to do with the other 3 though…Wheel forgive, what did I do to deserve this?

I was comforted when we entered the lounge, the quiet bar lacked the neon lights of most other bars. It was an 'old man's club' in a way, but it was a club that was usually empty and was easy to spot everything. The bright, light brown wooden room only had a handful of asari and 2 humans, lounging on the plush red chairs as they waited for us to arrive. All were the scientists I had requested. Upon our entrance, the group of aliens immediately perked.

"Eshoria, Eriea, Sallis, Henry, Alice, Mari, Riena, Sherin, thank you all for meeting here," I opened studying the group before me. Some were contacts that I had made on several missions, others were people have I worked with in the past. All were skilled in their duties, just the kind of skill I needed to help pull this damn thing off. They wandered over, smiling in greeting.

"Hey, it's what we do. So, what's the mission this time?" Henry grinned, the dark skinned human dropping a hip.

"I'll allow the captain to explain that," I smiled coolly, turning behind me to push…Where was Dell? My expression dropped as I scanned the room quickly, failing to catch sight of the flame haired girl. I turned to the ground team behind me. "Where's Dell?" I asked as calmly as possible, a tightness forming in my chest. Indira and Val shared a look, eyes shifting around the room.

"She might be outside looking at the sights! I'll go check!" Indira bounded away out the door. I popped my jaw slightly, dread mounting with each second. I tapped my foot as the seconds passed, the tension only growing, becoming ever heavier and colder. I should have kept an eye on her, I knew I was hoping for too much for everyone else to keep an eye on her!

And of all the places to lose her, all the places for her to either get separated or wander off on, Illium was the worst choice, I would even prefer for her to get lose on Omega before here! A ran a hand down my cheeks, folding my arm tightly over my chest. Illium looked like a safe, ordinary planet but the corruption ran deeper than on Omega, deeper than Noveria. People would swindle you out of your own life if they could get away with it…oh Wheel, what if she signs something? She's already broken one of my rules already! I began pacing, the agitation ignited by stress. Indira slipped in, lips compressed together.

"M-Maybe she's in the bathroom?" she offered. A vein nearly popped in my head.

"I told you to watch her!" I snapped. Indira sweated slightly.

"I-I saw her stop to look at the sights for a second by the dock b-but I thought she would be right behind me!" Indira stammered, offering a sheepish smile. My anger was melting my frozen exterior, stress and panic overwhelming me. I couldn't lose her, dammit, I couldn't lose her!

"And you didn't say anything?!" I roared. Indira froze, that awkward half smile on her face. I glared at the rest of the ground crew, grinding my teeth. Val rubbed the back of his head for a moment.

"There's a tracker in her armour," he finally spoke. I snapped my gaze to him as he brought out his omni-tool. He glared under my gaze. "Hey, you put one in her Locust," he defended hotly. I growled.

"To which she has since removed and I have not been given an opportunity to replace it," I seethed. Val rolled his eyes before studying his omni-tool.

"She seems to be down in some warehouse distract in the south side," Val clicked his mandibles. "How the hell did she get all the way down there?"

"The Averana District? But that is crawling with mercenaries right now," Sherin frowned. I slowly turned to the albino salarian. "I even heard rumours of the Shadow Broker having agents down there too,"

Shadow…Oh Wheel forgive, if they learn Dell is a Saboteur they would- I dug through the omni-tool in my hand, a panic almost blinding. We couldn't lose Dell! Dammit, if we lost her, everything is up in the air! And I…No, I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose my one chance at redemption! I paced violently as the call connected, almost burning the wooden floor when Raisha appeared on the screen before me. She frowned immediately.

"Dare I ask what happened?" she opened with.

"Dell wandered off," I began, my voice strained. Raisha sighed heavily. "Knowing her, she's neck deep in trouble. We have a lock on her location and we need as many guns down there now. If the Shadow Broker gets his hands on her-" I couldn't finish before Raisha narrowed her eyes.

"Shadow Broker?" she echoed. She pulled herself straight. "I see. I shall send every person we can spare. Give us the co-ordinates," she ordered. I was already typing them.

"Co-ordinates on the way. We're heading down there now," I answered, ending the call. I turned to the new crew members, all baffled. "Unfortunately, our captain is relatively inexperienced. She loves to get herself into trouble," I sighed, breathing to steady my hand. "If you are armed, come with me, I need to pull her ass out of the possible fire she's jumped herself into," I grumbled, storming for the door.

Val led the group as we navigated the swell and ebb of the crowd, battling our way down to the warehouse district as quickly as we could. All through it all, I was consciously aware of time. Every second we got held up by a group of volus was another second the Shadow Broker had to get his hands on her. Every second she was separated from us was another opportunity for her to forget everything we had worked so hard to achieve. Every second was another opportunity for her to get herself killed.

We ran into the backup just as we entered the Averana District as we zoned in on Dell's location. Raisha had been true to her word, only the engineers seemed to be missing. My heart sank when a wild popping sound rang in the air. The gunfire from inside a group of warehouses rang loud, the sound freezing my blood but steadied my hand. I pulled the shotgun out as we began our careful skirmish inside these buildings. Inside the main door, which had been left slightly ajar, was a bloodbath. I frowned a touch, noting a biotic aura still sparking over a few bodies. Dell couldn't use biotics, it was impossible for her without disruptor ammo. She must be with someone…but who would she just randomly join, someone who was a biotic? I grit my teeth as we reached the end of the first warehouse, the gunfire ahead now silent.

The second was equally as bloody, equally as empty. I breathed slowly. At least Dell wasn't falling prey to these people, able to deal with anything in her way. That relieved some of the stress in a way. I slowly reached the end, into a narrow doorway leading into a nearly empty room lit by a sole light dangling high in the air.

Empty apart from Dell and a pale asari surrounded by several dozen armed people.

I battered down the panic, cooling my head. My hand steadied as I froze everything, everything but common sense and instinct. Dell was in danger now, as I anticipated. I had hoped she wouldn't fall into anything sort of trap but…but I suppose that was too much for the Wheel to weave for me. I breathed slowly, examining the room. I recognised the asari, Liara T'Soni from the Normandy. That answered the biotic question. I backed away from the door, scanning the room for anyway to get into the room without being seen, eyes falling some stairs leading the upper walkway. There was a door up there leading into Dell's room.

I nodded my head to it, slowly easing myself up the metal steps quietly. The crew followed wordlessly, guns ready but low as we skulked along. Up on the walkway, we tiptoed into the room. I flicked a hand down to the left as I slid up to the right. Val went left, the crew split up like a zip as we crawled into the barely lit room, a perfect view of how much trouble Dell truly was in. I counted 51 people surrounding Dell with a bulky salarian pacing before her. I began to get people lined up, ready to aim. We had to have the element of surprise if Dell was going to survive-

"Fuck!" Dell swore loudly. Everyone leapt through the roof in surprise. My own heart rocketed against my chest, despite my better judgement. Her pistol flew out of her hand to clatter on the ground a good 10 or so feet from her, her hands buried in her flame coloured hair. "Goddam it, Nyryntha! Pack it in, you useless piece of shi- Ahhh!" Her whole body trembled as her knees finally caved, her muscles twitching violently. She nearly rolled on the floor, gagging on the pain, desperate for air. I barely breathed, I don't think anyone did. She grit her teeth, a stubbornness setting her jaw. "Oh, fuck off already! Not while I still draw breath!" She bellowed at the sky. After a second, she seemed to just collapse on the ground, puffing for air.

"Dell?" the Liara called, distress contorting her face. Dell slowly managed to pull her hands away from her head, utterly winded.

"I-I'm ok. I'm fine. Bloody Reaper," She forced a laugh. "S-She doesn't like me all that much,"

Dell managed to push herself into a sitting position, but she swayed wildly, eyes rolling in her head slightly as she tried to orient herself. We couldn't wait now. I clenched the shotgun a little tighter. If Dell's history with these 'Reaper Attacks' was to be trusted, she probably be too weak to defend herself now. What had set the Reaper off this time? I managed to catch Val's eyes on the other end of the long room. He nodded slowly, mandibles pinned tightly to his face as he eased himself to shoot over the banister. The crew mimicked him, slowly, cautiously.

We let hell rain down upon the encircling group.

I concentrated on those near myself, the assault rifles and pistols on those on the other side of this ring of people. My gaze slipped to Dell, cowering on the floor, arms flung over her head. Just stay low, I prayed, just keep your head down…As the bodies dropped, my earlier dread was easing. My hand steadied now that Dell was in a far safer position. We couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose her.

When the guns silenced with the last fallen Shadow Broker soldier, we straightened. Dell twitched, afraid to move her arms. She didn't look injured…I breathed slowly. Now that Dell was safe, I could relax…and absolutely hammer her face in for the year I probably just lost from my life! I began to lead the crew down, the other half waiting in case reinforcements arrived. My blood was beginning to melt the cool assassin, the enraged teacher now popping free. Just as I started down the stairs nearby, Dell slowly unfurled her arms, peeking around the room slowly. She snapped up straight, swaying as she took in the dead soldiers. Her gaze drifted upwards, finding Val. He grinned down at her in response.

"And this, Captain, is why we put a tracker in your armour," he chuckled at her. At first, Dell's face lit up, relieved to see a friendly face. Then she understood his words. Rage swept over her face, she even struggled to find her feet but her knees couldn't hold her. She collapsed back to the floor as she glared up at him.

"You've got a tracker on me!?" She roared venomously. I was on the floor now, covering the distance to her as the crew behind me fanned out to secure the room. "Relax, it's my crew. Here to save my worthless ass," she added to the asari behind her, Liara pale and gaping. Val smirked.

"Mat'al's idea," Val called down. Dell paused for a second. In that second, I grabbed her upper arm, hauling her to her feet. She turned to me, her face paling as she saw me. She offered a sheepish smile as sweat began to pop free.

"Under normal circumstances," I began, nearly confounded by how much I was struggling to keep my voice calm. Damn this girl! "I would have shot your knees out. However, I think you've learned your lesson now, hmm?" She laughed nervously, probably noting my weakened control.

"J-Just like that crash course training on Feros then," she offered. I hmmed if only because I couldn't think of a better response that wouldn't have me capping her knees. This was nothing like Feros! I had Feros in a controlled environment, and the girl barely left my sight! My blood was boiling now, raging like an uncontrolled kettle.

"Indeed," I managed, releasing her arm for fear of crushing it. She staggered away until Liara caught her, holding her up. I waved a hand, signalling Shual and Verv to step forward. The salarian that had been speaking with Dell in the middle of the ring was still alive, although someone had taken his legs out of action. I would have to give them a raise for that. The krogan gave me a dry look before grinning at Dell. The pair grabbed the salarian.

"Whacha want done with him, Captain?" Verv asked. I stood by Dell's shoulder, ensuring my Mantis was ready should anything happen. I doubted a situation involving Dell going smoothly existed.

"Liara? You want this guy?" Dell asked.

"I could...borrow him for a while. Then you are free to do as you wish with him," Liara grinned as she holstered her pistol. I frowned a touch. Dell was down here…because of Liara? Oh, this girl was dead, utterly dead!

"Awesome. Shual, Verv, make sure my good friend here gets her answers. You can kill him when she's had enough," Dell ordered. The pair brightened and Shual punched his fists together, grinning wildly.

"And this, Captain, is why we follow you and not that skinny bastard behind you," Shual smirked. I spared him a frosty look as Dell sweated slightly beside me. She coughed a little before straightening.

"Thanks, Shual. Now, if you excuse me," Dell began, glancing to me out the corner of her eye "I believe I have some catching up to do with my commander here. Can you give Liara the details on where the Starquake is, Shaul?" Verv chuckled happily.

"Sure, Captain. No problem at all," Shual smirked at the salarian, the poor bastard trembling on their arms.

I nearly herded Dell out of the warehouse, making sure she didn't deviate from the quickest path back to the Starquake. We were going to have a long, long chat when we got back…


	3. Where it All Began 1

**Time:** Homecoming Ch. 31 – 32

 **POV:** Endellion Shaik  
 **Recommended Chapter(s) :** Up to Homecoming Ch.38  
 **No. of Chapters for Tale:** 2

Backstory: Running out of places to go, and still disturbed by the effects of Saboteur Alea Shea'kal, Endellion Shaik directs her crew towards Earth, aiming for her home village of Kinlochleven in the search for answers and possible leads.

Chapter 31 and 32 of Homecoming were originally written in the POV of Gideon Shaik, in order to hide the reveal of a major character later in the book. 'Where it All Began' will be in Endellion's POV and starts at the same point as Chapter 31.

* * *

"Glasgow Control, this is the _RSS-2 Starquake_ , requesting permission to land," Lanster called with an irritated tone. I smiled a touch, hovering near his shoulder as I bounced on my toes. A glance out the window revealing Carlisle, not that far from the Scottish Border. I was nearly home. My heart fluttered, my nerves tingling as anxiety only grew. I licked my lips, trying to rejuvenate them from their chapped state. It wasn't working.

 _"_ RSS-2 Starquake _, this is Glasgow Control. We uh, don't normally have frigates docking here, we're mostly domestic traffic. I would recommend either Edinburgh or Prestwick,"_ the controller responded, his accent definitely of Highland origin, maybe Inverness? I frowned, distracting myself with the…wait, did he say Prestwick? _Prestwick_ for frigates and not small shuttles? What the hell had happened in 170 odd years?!

"Prestwick? Ha!" I snickered, the image of the small airport booming with military traffic. It was far, far too odd for me. "Gate to Gate from Pestwick to Dublin, 8 minutes," I grinned. "Quickest damn flight I know of," Lanster grumbled loudly, ignoring my attempt to cheer him up. I scowled at him.

"This is why I hate docking in non-international docks! 'Oh, you can't dock here, oh but we can send you back to the international port or this port in the middle of nowhere'. Seriously, we should have stayed in London and taken the shuttles up!" Lanster snapped. My shoulders quivered, hackles threatening to rock me. Oh, I am sure the _Starquake_ would be perfectly fine in London, I'm sure, I snorted dryly. After the engines got nicked or god knows what else. I dread to think how much London had changed. There had been the beginning of an exodus of Brits out of the city from the property prices alone when I was last here! Nearly two centuries on…I shuddered.

"This ship does not dock in Heathrow or any other London spaceport. Do I make myself clear? Jesus, I dread to think what state London is in now…The _Starquake_ will probably have its engines nicked in a heartbeat," I muttered audibly, hoping Lanster caught my distaste.

"So what do we do? Do we even have charts for these damn places?" Lanster cried. I gagged on his words for a heartbeat.

"Edinburgh is the capital of Scotland, so yeah, I would expect you to at least have a chart of that one," I grumbled subtly. Although, as muttered as I spotted Dumfries off to one side, we were getting far too close to risk being turned away now… "Oh give it here!" I snapped, nearly shoving Lanster away from the radio. Let one Scot talk to another. I prayed it would work. "Glasgow Control, this is the captain of the _RSS-2 Starquake_. My apologies, but we are on a Spectre mission, are you able to take frigates at all?" I asked, nearly pleading.

 _"Och, awright 'er, hen!"_ the controller cheered, hearing my accent. It brought a smile to face, nearly making my eyes sting from the sheer familiarity. It had barely changed at all... _"Aye, we kin tak' 'er. Spectre run, eh? Ach, cannae be guid,"_ I grimaced at the words. That was putting it mildly, to be kind. I noticed Lanster's vacant expression, ogling at me. I rolled my eyes.

"He said yes, they can take the ship," I simplified. Lanster just wagged his mandibles, jaw dropped. I turned back to the radio, noticing something on the horizon. My heart cracked against my ribs violently. "Cheers, big man. Appreciate it,"

 _"Ach, nae bother, hen. Juist need tae check yer Spectre 'n a' that. Sendin' docking vectors noo,"_ he responded. I eased myself straight, moving away from the radio. I smirked down at Laster.

"Now was that difficult?" I asked playfully. Lani looked around the flight deck for a moment, expression torn.

"Did anyone understand him? Anyone?!" He begged.

"Sounded Irish to me," Connor shrugged. I gawked in horror. Irish?! _Irish_?! Oh, Oh I was going to kick his ass! I heard a faint snigger nearby. I whipped out my finger, already whirling around to point it at the blond devil next to me.

"Don't you agree with him, Gideon!" I scolded sharply. Gideon just smirked cheekily.

"He kinda did," he mocked. I dragged a breath in, if only to prevent me from kicking his ass as well. That would teach the little bugger!

"You'll be getting a smacked bottom at this rate," I warned. He just smiled sweetly at me, dragging a groan from my lips. "Alright people, let's dock and get the shuttles up to Kinlochleven ASAP. I…I want this over and done with," I managed, pausing as I spotted Glasgow grow upon the horizon. My whole body was tingling now, muscles tense in all the wrong places. "The less time I have to deal with Kinlochleven, the better," I admitted. Just saying the word this close to home was surfacing so many memories, of the friends I had, the adventures over the moors…I shook my head firmly.

"Roger that. You chose the team?" Lanster asked curiously.

I hesitated, glancing around the flight deck. That was the tricky question I had been fighting with all week. I needed to keep people here on the _Starquake_ to protect it, but I didn't know the new crew members anywhere near enough to trust them with seeing me in a broken state. That was a high possibility. I swallowed, gathering myself. There was only one solution I could agree on.

"Aye. Mari, I'd like you the pilot the shuttle, Lanster can babysit the _Starquake_ ," I ordered. I wanted familiar faces around me, faces that had gone through some serious shit with me and were still here. Mari stared at me, frowning at my words.

"O- Of course, Captain but…isn't Bralem, Una and Lesley the usual shuttle pilots?" Mari asked, rolling her shoulders slightly. I managed to give her a hesitant smile.

"I want to keep this mission…personal. I don't know what kind of state I'll be in. I don't doubt their abilities I'd just rather have…more familiar faces," I shrugged. "Just in case I break down," I heard Lanster sigh softly as he turned to face me.

"Dell, no one is going to judge you," Lanster assured. I chewed my lip until it threatened to bleed, bouncing lightly as a new wave of tingles demanded movement. I rubbed my arms a touch too. As sweet as the words were, it barely comforted me. My pride took more than that to soothe. "We were briefed last night, we know that this is going to hit you hard," I paused, the tingles forgotten for a time.

"Wait, there was a briefing last night? When? I wasn't informed," I gagged, spinning in the cockpit, trying to find someone to blame for the embarrassed flush threatening burn into my cheeks.

"XO Raisha thought you might get distressed. After Thessia, everyone is a little wary in case your Reaper suddenly decides to take control. She thought it best to fill us in," Connor explained.

"And what was said?" I nearly squeaked. Oh great, now they were talking about me behind my back, paranoid that even a tiny fish would send me into a fit with my Reaper. Touching in a way, frustrating in others. I hope Nyryntha was satisfied with herself, I grumbled.

"Just that this was very personal to you and to follow the commanders if anything should happen, to give you space and stuff," Gideon shrugged loosely, probably struggling to see the issue. I didn't blame him, I wasn't sure I understood the issue myself. I kept my tongue, trying to find words adequate to the situation. Nothing short of screaming and hiding in a corner was appearing though.

"I'll speak with Raisha later," I coughed, clearing the hard lump forming in my throat. "Alright, let's get the team assembled," I turned away from the cockpit, away from the sights of the city to return to the CIC, struggling to keep my step lively. Gideon was hot on my feels, blinking up at me curiously. Once in the CR, I touched the intercom system to gather the crew. If I didn't move now, I would never go...

"Attentional all crew. Crew assignment time. We are docking in Glasgow within the next few minutes, so I need Shual, Andria, Saldan, Jarlan, Henry, Phylla, Anthon, Mari, Spectre Bargatus and Commanders Autillin, Delern and Thermi'a to suit up. We move as soon as we have cleared our Spectres with the controllers. Suit up people and report on the cargo hold. We're taking the 20-seater shuttle. Dismissed," I ordered, shoulders sagging as I struggled to pull myself together. I was going home. I was going home whether I liked it or not!

"Can I come?" Gideon pleaded, bounding beside me like a mini Indira. I scowled down at him.

"Absolutely not," she snorted. The hell was he coming! If I start crying…if there was something waiting for me down there…no, no I could stand the images appearing in my head. I shook my head firmly. The maternal instinct was apparently strong in me. "If there is a trap waiting for me there, I want you as far away from it as I can," I almost pleaded, making my way to the elevator.

"Aw, c'mon, please! I never get to go anywhere! I just wanna go out of the ship for a while!" He begged, using his best whining voice. I groaned softly. Why now, why did he have to be so insistent when I was at my weakest? I couldn't throw him into danger, I had no idea what was down there! I hit the button to the top floor a little harder than needed, but that was the tension creeping out of my chest speaking.

"No," I repeated firmly, trying to make him back down. God, why did he have to be as stubborn as a Shaik?

"Please! I wanna see where you grew up! I'll be so careful! I'll stay close to everyone! I swear!" Gideon whined, bouncing in circles around me like a puppy. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hands, feeling my resolve weaken as his words sent memories flooding through me. Swimming in the loch, climbing the trees, sledging down the slopes…

"Gideon-" I began, shoving the memories to one side. I turned to look at him, seeing his upturned eyebrows and pleading pout. My resolve cracked. I moaned softly.

"Please?" he simpered. I sighed, trying to breathe through his pleading. Please, stop, Gideon. I didn't need you breaking my heart more than the Scotland already was. He whimpered softly, shattering my resolve. I dropped my shoulders, defeated. He immediately perked.

"Fine, but you stay next to Mat'al and you do not leave his side, do I make myself clear?" I waved my finger firmly, frowning at him. His brilliant smile dropped very quickly. I prayed this would drive him away.

"Sassy!? B-But why Sassy?" he pleaded. I ignored him as I continued down the corridor to my room. He seemed to fall behind for a moment but he jumped forward quickly, the pleading look back on his face. "Can't Cops look after me?"

"No, Cops can't look after you," I heard Val snort. I paused as he strolled out his room, decked in his armour. He gave me a slight grin, noting my expression. "Cops is busy babysitting everyone else," he smirked a touch. He waved his mandibles gently when he turned to me. "See you down there, Dell," he said meaningfully. I smiled shakenly, understanding. I patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Val, I appreciate it," my heart melted, relieved by his support. He grinned as he turned to leave, Gideon whimpering after him.

"But-" he began.

"But nothing. Now if you really want to come, go put your armour on, you are not going out there in the middle of November dressed like that! You'll freeze!" I cried, mortified by the thought. Although my mind was rocking with so many other problems other than the November chill. "And if there is a trap, at least you'll have some protection," That was the more potent of my concerns. I didn't want him hurt, I definitely didn't need him used against me either!

"Yes, mum," he pouted. I nodded, relieved before walking into my room. I scrubbed my face hard with my hands as I slunk up the stairs to the wardrobe. I hauled the purple armour out, clinging to it for a moment before reluctantly changing into it. Once I had the more less-respectful pieces in place, I glanced up to the camera in the corner of the room.

"Lanster, can you ask Mat'al to come and see me please," I asked quietly, snapping my boots in place.

 _"Of course, Dell. Need anything else?"_ Lanster asked eagerly. I smiled slowly.

"For this day to end," I sighed, checking the clamps before starting to slip my gauntlets on. I don't think Lanster could think of a good response, but he was spared from having to by the timely entrance of Mat'al. I fussed with my glove while Mat'al mounted the steps.

"Dell, Lanster informed me you needed to see me urgently," Mat'al informed. I blinked. Urgently? …Oh, Lanster, you lovable lug.

"I have a huge favour," I managed, slowly standing to ensure everything was snapped on correctly. Mat'al waited patiently, his chilled eyes curious yet concerned. "Gideon is coming on the mission," Mat'al raised a brow.

"Why?" he asked coolly.

"Because he pleaded and I couldn't…I couldn't keep saying no," My upper body sagged. "God, I'm a wreck," my voice pitched high, my throat swelling with a bubble of emotions. I buried the bridge of my nose into the heel of a hand. What the hell was I doing? I shuddered until I felt Mat'al wrap his arms around me. I was never so relieved to get a hug from this psychotic bastard in my entire life.

"You don't have to do this, Dell. Direct us from here, let us deal with the weather," Mat'al soothed. I mutely shook my head, struggling to find my voice.

"I need to," I whimpered. Mat'al breathed slowly, calculating.

"I'll keep an eye on Gideon. You just worry about yourself," he pressed. I nodded quickly. Trying to pull myself into some semblance of normality, I finally pulled away, shaking myself out.

"Right, I had best get down there and see how everything is," I cleared my throat. "Thank you, Mat'al,"

"Just don't be surprised if there are some bruises in the morning," he grinned. I coughed out a laugh, trying to morph it into a scowl. I failed.

"Go easy on him," I stressed as I strode out of the room. Mat'al chuckled softly as he leaned against the wall beside Gideon's room. I dread to think what he would do, but I knew Gideon would be alright. I prayed.

The ride down the cargo hold was a slow one, which only worsened my anxiety. I bounced in place, nearly gnawing my lip clean off as I struggled to put my Captain face on. I don't think I succeeded by the time I got down to the cargo hold. I breathed slowly as the doors opened, revealing the crew arming themselves up. I strode forward, walking over to Val as he passed me my guns. I was horrified that having them in my hands didn't comfort me in any sense. I nearly hugged him.

"Breathe, Dell," Val crooned, seemingly able to sense what I needed, dragging me into a hug, I quaked in his arms. "We're all here for you," he muttered.

"Thank you," I whispered, clinging to the hug a moment longer than I probably should have before slowly pulling away to fuss with my guns. The elevator binged behind me and a quick glance confirmed it was Mat'al and Gideon. He did look awfully cute in that armour though…dammit, why was he coming again?!

"Took your time, Delern," Val called. Mat'al shrugged.

"Elevator malfunctioned, decided it wanted to slow down," Mat'al responded frostily as he strode over the weapons bench. I finally secured my guns to hips, the bouncing demanding too much from me now.

"Grab your gear and let's move," I ordered, jumping into the shuttle before I could change my mind. Val was right behind me, sitting next to me as I took the window seat. Gideon powered in, securing the seat opposite me. Wonderful…Mat'al and Indira were last, securing the outer door. "Alright Mari, we're ready. Raisha is handling the whole Spectre business with Rosmani and Sitoln so we shouldn't need to worry too much about that," I swallowed. I'd much rather be doing Raisha's job right now.

"Aye, aye, Captain. Co-ordinates set for Kinlochleven," Mari informed. The crane hummed as it swung us into position over the cargo hold, finally releasing the shackles. Mari gently coaxed the shuttle out of the _Starquake_ and into the dull November cloud.

"You had much practice with the Paladin yet?" Val asked suddenly, I jumped a touch, cursing my inattention as I gave him a small smile.

"Some. It's…well, it isn't too different from the Carnifex. I'll get used to…it," my throat seized up at the end, my eyes capturing the sight of the city below me, of the city I had spent a good few years at for university.

Oh God, I was back in Glasgow.

The River Clyde was still continuing on its lazily course through the city, although the glass and metal skyscrapers that piled high into the sky were new. I shuddered when I saw them, chocking as my nostalgia was bombarded by reality, my own imagination of the future city skewed beyond belief. Some of the smaller, old stone and brick buildings that had stood there for as long as I had been there still stood, blessedly. They city centre had barely changed from the looks of things. The remains of the M8 and M74 motorways also appeared to have found a use in the day of shuttles and aircars; vegetation was still struggling to break down the tarmac, but above any vegetation that did manage to make it though were metal columns topped with lights, to direct air traffic. But the old part of Glasgow remained. It might have received a face lift, new stores, aliens and shiny, tall new neighbours, but it was still there.

But it didn't feel right to me.

I had been expecting only a sprinkling of skyscrapers, I had completely forgotten about flying cars and shuttles, I didn't anticipate the complete overhaul everything outside the CBD had received. Away from the city centre, I barely recognised anything. Old buildings had been torn down long ago, probably due to the collapse of the underground coal mines. The only buildings I could make out were things like Kelvingrove Museum, Glasgow Cathedral and my old university, Glasgow University. More affectionally known as Hogwarts to our bitter rivals, Strathclyde University.

"T-That's my old university. I spent four years of my life cursing that blasted place. Oh Christ, Hogwarts hasn't changed a bit. A-And that's where I stayed in halls, although…although those flats are long gone now. Oh Jesus, is that bar still open? How hell is that rip-off piece of shit still open?" I bit my thumb, trying to distract myself from the pain of the home that had moved on without me. "God, everything is…I-I barely recognise anything. Apart from my uni, Kelvingrove Museum, parts of the city centre…I didn't think Glasgow could get such a facelift,"

"You alright?" Val muttered quietly. I quivered as my eyes drifted over the window. We were slowly moving north, away from Glasgow. Away from the stranger with a familiar face.

"Y-yeah. I-it's like meeting a friend you haven't spoken to in years…only they've had massive plastic surgery," I shrugged, not really sure what I was saying. Val smirked a touch, patting my knee.

"Don't forget the sex change!" Indira added suddenly. I chocked on her words, taken aback. I turned to the city, suddenly realising that she probably was a lot closer to the truth than I thought. I offered a small smile.

"Absolutely, you can't forget the sex change," I agreed. I turned to the window, towards the towering peaks that drifted ever closer to me. I was going to have to deal with a whole host of pain now, going home. That including having to fly over the the West Highland Way several times…I could already feel the dagger stabbing my heart out as I saw that blond bastard's face. Family indeed…

* * *

A/N: A quick little change for the next two weeks! I'm getting busier and busier with uni, so hopefully focusing on that will be able to kick me into writing more Revenant. Next chapter will be out next Friday!


	4. Where it All Began 2

Typical Scotland, some of the most breathtakingly beautiful views in the world and it was raining. The grey skies were not helping my mood. With everything…with these memories flashing though my mind, I could barely think. Loch Lomond was behind us now and we were approaching Rannoch Moor and Glen Coe. I could barely look out the window now, the craggy mountains causing flashbacks that tortured my heart. We weren't that far from where I had my first real betrayal.

I don't even know how he was able to walk away. He was my brother, powering on, leaving me with a broken leg in the dark. The mud had been freezing, my naïve mind unable to comprehend what had happened. I glanced out the window, catching sight of some of the valleys the West Highland Way, a 96mile long walking trail, meandered through. I looked away painfully, my foot tapping in agitation.

We had been so close. So close and yet…for god sake, he even let me sleep next to him when the lightning storms came every now and then! He even pile drived one of my bullies into the river! He even took up dancing with me just so I had a partner to practice with. There wasn't a damn thing we wouldn't do for each other, and yet when I needed him the most, he marched away from me. Never to be seen again.

The image of his back on that dark, rainy September was burned into my memories. I doubted the Reapers could remove it. I glanced out the window, leaping when I realised we were in Glen Coe, less than 2 minutes from Kinlochleven. My heart was nearly breaking my bones it was beating so hard. I frantically scanned the mountains separating me from Kinlochleven.

"Mari, drop us off on Garbh Bheinn for a few minutes," I nearly squeaked. Mari seemed to frown at me through the window separating crew from pilots. I moaned, distressed. "I'll point it out, it's a Munro mountain," I hauled myself out of the chair, ducking into the cockpit and hurling myself on the co-pilot seat. I scanned the ridge before me. I pointed to a mountain, but poor Mari misunderstood, she couldn't see the mountain just behind that one. "Not that mountain there, that's Aonach Eagach Ridge. We want the mountain just behind that…no, that one…well technically it is that one. That's the actual peak but in this weather I just want to go to that lower peak there, just to the northeast a bit," That way I might be able to see the bloody town!

I pulled my helmet out, letting it flick out and lock in place. I heard a bustle behind me as people realised we were close to landing. I swallowed hard as we mounted the ridge, gliding through the cloud as the mountain slope rose up to meet us. I struggled out of the seat, knees quivering as I hovered near the doors, my throat parched. When a green light above the door lit up, I threw the door open, nearly falling on my face as I tumbled out of the shuttle. I hobbled over the uneven terrain, eyes on the edge of the slope. When the town revealed itself to me, grief finally caved my knees.

It was really gone…time had forgotten about this place. I pressed my finger tips to my mouth, trying to stop the wails of horror deafening me. The landslide that had led to the abandonment of the town had swallowed the entire north side of the town, even shoving the river further south. The relief at seeing my home, the cluster of buildings to the east, intact…my chest swelled. My eyes stung, stung like the bracken and bramble that had stolen my town from me.

My high school had been obliterated, firmly under the toe of the slip. The south of the village didn't look much better. Trees had overrun the place, tearing apart buildings, roads and my memories. I was almost as unrecognisable as Glasgow. Was there nothing here that was how I remembered it!? It almost felt…like time had abandoned me! I couldn't…I couldn't handle being stranded again! Why did everything in this place forsake me?!

"Take your time," Val crooned softly, squeezing my shoulders firmly. It dragged me back to reality. "We're all here for you,"

Yeah…yeah I…I wasn't alone. My breath shuddered free, the bleeding sensation in my chest reluctantly releasing its hold. I leaned into Val's hands a touch, relieved. I could do this, I had to do this. I breathed deeply, sucking in the crisp air, feeling the rain trickling down my neck. …Why would water do that? Wasn't I wearing my- My hands found nothing. Where…

"You dropped it in the cockpit," Val muttered. Oh…bollocks. I cleared my throat, trying to dislodge the emotion stuck in my throat.

"A-apparently so," I swallowed. "Let's…let's get down there. I-I need to see it up close," Val looped his arms under my shoulders and helped heave me up onto quaking legs. I shambled back to the shuttle as everyone piled in, out of the rain. Mari eased the shuttle up, coaxing it towards the loch for a safe landing spot.

We ended up on the southern road leading in, in an area where the trees were at their thinnest. Mari stayed with the shuttle just in case anything happened or we needed a quick evac. We began the hike through the uncontrolled forest of birches and god knows what other trees, blocking out view of the loch and the ruins before us. I tried to follow the old road, but it was utterly overgrown. The bracken was the worst though, it had gotten through everything. Winter had killed them back a little, but it didn't mean they still weren't a pain in the ass. I led the team, my knees trembling as we got closer, but it very quickly came apparent that there was an even bigger problem that I had to deal with.

I had been too distraught on the hillside to really notice it, now with just the sound of the falling rain, rustling branches and squelching footsteps, I noticed an odd hissing sound in my ears. I turned my head, trying to scan the trees for anything that might cause it. As each step I took brought me closer to home, a tingle in my neck was making me hesitate. My instinct was suddenly changing, wishing to flee, to never return. The hiss eased into a buzz, like a million insects. It was still far away but I…was it getting closer? I paused, eyes whipping through the dormant trees.

I jolted back, a sudden buzz flashing past my left ear. I jumped when I crashed into Val, the turian grunting as he straightened me out. I swallowed hard, my heart fluttering as shadows danced through the gloomy trees. Where were these bugs?! It was November! There shouldn't be bugs out at this time of year! It was just too cold! I shuddered, hugging myself.

"It's November…" I whimpered, my legs demanding to run, my heart pleading to flee. I really wanted to leave. I don't even know why! The bugs were weird enough! Val clicked his mandibles as he scanned the trees ahead.

"It is, yeah," he confirmed. I shivered when the window rattled the branches, the buzzing was slowly growing, even stationary. Why was it getting closer?! What kind of swarm was waiting for me?!

"There shouldn't be bugs…" I nearly sobbed, pressing myself into Val. Indira skidded to a stop beside me, concern turning her lips down.

"Bugs? What bugs? I don't see any," Indira quizzed, jumping to poke her head above the crowd around us. I froze, slowly turning to take in the crew. Was…Was that why they were so calm? I swallowed to try to moisten my throat. I think it just made it worse.

"You can't hear it…?" I asked, dragging a hand down my face. Val grabbed my arms to secure me, clicking his mandibles at my tremors.

"Hear what?" he asked slowly, eyes on the trees around us.

"The…the buzzing. Like…like bees," I managed with a moan. Val slowly spun me to face him, bending down to force me to look him in the eyes.

"Dell, my hearing is about 3 times more sensitive than yours. If there was buzzing, I would hear it," he answered. My eyes nearly popped free from my skull, I spun around to face down towards the town. "Are you sure it's not in your head?"

"I…I don't know?" I trembled. I eased my head around. It…It sounded like it was coming from the hills…the hills behind the north side of the river. And it was still getting louder! "I'm…I'm sure it's not. I-It's coming from that direction. S-Something in my head wouldn't have direction…right?" I even pointed! I wasn't crazy, I knew I wasn't crazy…right? Indira yanked me into a hug, dropping her voice as she lowered mouth to my ear.

"You can go back to the shuttle if you want." she whispered softly, eyes scanning the way ahead. I shuddered, trying to wipe some of the rain, or sweat, off my forehead. I…I had to do this though! I had…why did I want to flee so badly?!

"I…L-Let's see if I can get closer. I-It might just be a barrier?" I moaned pitifully.

We reached the edge of the buildings, rubble lost between roots and bracken. The buzzing was getting worse, like the swarm was almost on top of me. The shadows in the trees started casting forms. I shied away from. At one point, one seemed to rush me. I immediately turned around, almost running before I stopped myself. I shuddered onwards. The buzzing eventually got the point I couldn't hear anything else but it. I covered my ears in a desperate attempt to silence it, but it did nothing. My body was clenching so tight, trying to fight the instinct to flee that my muscles ached horrendously.

"I-It's so loud!" I wailed. "I can't…I-I can't even…" I threw my head around, trying to shake the sound away. "I-I don't wanna be here, I-I need to go, I have to go, I need to-" I stumbled forward a step, lifting my head as my vision swam.

That was when one of the shadows formed. Almost humanoid, a large head that reminded me of a mushroom. It was standing perfectly still regardless of where I looked or how I turned my head. I was frozen, gagging. W-What was that thing!? Was it…was it casting a shadow too? I croaked slowly.

"M-Mum?" Gideon whimpered. I barely heard him, the buzzing silenced. I couldn't look away, couldn't breathe. Something grabbed my armoured belt, tugging gently. "C'mon, we can go back to the shuttle, you'll be safe there," I chocked on whatever words tried to form. "M-Mum! C-C'mon! Let's go, something ain't right here, c'mon!" I shuddered as I felt something shove me backwards, away from the shadow.

The wind whipped the trees violently, the shadow roared as it launched itself at me.

I screeched blindly, whipping around and fleeing into the trees, shoving everything out of my way. My legs, so desperate to escape, powered me through the thin vegetation, through the gloom. The buzzing roared in my ears, as if being chased. It only made me scream louder. Dark shadows licked up my vision, threatening to blind me entirely.

I burst free from the trees, sprinting madly over the slicken moors. The bogged down mud barely affected me, my eyes on the far away mountains. Run, run, have to run, just run! Get away from me! Help! Anyone! Something interrupted my blindness, something moving off to the left. I glanced briefly, my legs carrying me faster over the sodden mud and grass. A shuttle floated towards me, one of the side doors open. It lowered to the ground nearby, as if to move into my line of terror.

It needed to do no such thing.

I turned and ran for it, leaping over small gullies in the ground. It had to take me away! Whoever was flying it had to get me out of here! Away from the monster! Away from the buzzing! Away! Just away! I leapt madly for it, clawing my way inside. I crashed into the opposite wall, screaming in terror. A shadow was closing in behind me, ripping a new scream from me.

"Get me out of here!" I shrieked. I clawed at the door as the shadow jumped to enter the shuttle. "Get me out!" The shadow leapt at me. I wailed, throwing my arms across my head. I was dead! I was so dead! I should've kept running! Why did I stop?!

"Go, Mari, go! It's ok, Dellion, you're alright. You're safe, you're safe," A voice penetrated the buzzing, distorted so wildly I couldn't recognise it. Oh god, what did it want?! Who was it trying to impersonate?!

I couldn't stop screaming. Whenever the shadow touched me, I tried to fling myself away, away from this monster, but there was no escape! No getting away from it. I wept, thrashing wildly against it. It would try to reassure me, try to trick me into a false sense of security. I knew better. I screamed when the beast grabbed my wrists, pinning me to the floor. It grunted as it kicked out, ruining my throat with the screeches. It was the end! It was over! I had too much to do!

"Endellion, it's Indira!" the voice cracked, punching through the buzz. My eyes flew open, stung from tears. I gagged. The shadow was on top of me, patches of blue drell poking through in places. Was it trying to shape shift?! Was it trying to-

It raised my arm suddenly, snapping my hand to the shadowy cheek. I squealed, no air left in my lungs. I did want to-!... Rough…the skin was rough, I swallowed, my hand moving back, feeling ruffles flow over my shaking fingers. The shadow that consumed my hand eased, like smoke dissipating. It revealed blue frills. I twitched my other hand, managing to get it free. I reached up to touch the contorted blue face on the other half of the slowly dispelling shadow.

It felt like nothing like what I saw. I felt an eye where it wasn't, a nose, more frills. My sense of touch was determined that this was real. I could feel the warmth, feel the rough texture. Slowly the face shifted, turning into what I was feeling. I hiccupped. Indira lay over me, pinning me down with pain twisting her normally smiling face.

"I-Indira?" I breathed, my voice dead. Indira's face burst into life, relief pulling the wrinkled skin straight again. She grabbed my arms and pulled me into a sitting position, hugging me tightly.

"Oh blessed be Arashu, you're back!" she cried. "Are you ok, Dellion? Are you all here?" Indira grabbed my face, nose and forehead pressed to my sweating, tear stained face. I tried to form words, the shadows receding from my vision. I gagged when a headache vibrated my entire body, a robotic snarl of fury following in its wake. I nearly collapsed onto Indira, sobbing uselessly.

"Nyryntha is so fucking pissed," I wept. Indira breathed heavily.

"Good, good, that means she doesn't have you," Indira pulled me into a hug, cradling my stricken head. "You're ok, you're safe. Everything is ok,"

"W-Where…am I?" I bubbled. Something tapped my shoulder. Looking up, I spied Mari reaching over, a bottle of water in her hand. I took it with quaking hands, struggling to gulp down the liquid. Indira gently fixed my hair.

"You're on the shuttle, just above Kinlochleven," Indira explained. I blinked blearily.

"Oh…h-has the mission not started yet?" I muttered weakly. Indira frowned a touch, glancing out the window.

"Yeah, it's started. You were freaking out, remember? We got you out of there. You've spent the last half an hour trying to kick my face in," Indira grinned. I gawked. Indira was…that shadow? The entire time? I…oh God. I covered my face. Indira hugged me again.

"I-I am s-so sorry," I stumbled. Indira snorted.

"For what? You were completely off your rocker! That's what friends are for, taking hits and giving love!" Indira winked. "Now, we're still struggling a little bit trying to find your house, the team ran into some mechs so they are a little busy with that," I blinked, my mind chugging through a thick haze. That's right, we came here to look for my home, for answers. I…mechs? Why would mechs be here? I swallowed.

"T-Then let's get down there!" I cried. Indira scowled.

"Oh no you don't, we've just gotten you back! You are staying right here and you are going to direct them from here," Indira ordered firmly. I blinked slowly. Indira brought out a small sphere, planting it on the ground. I jumped when several screens appeared, all camera feeds. They seemed to show POVs from the crews. I saw the wreckage of human-like mechs motionless on the ground, everyone moving to recollect. I didn't see Gideon, which caused panic to swell my heart. I reached for the radio, struggling to think.

"H-Hey everyone. D-Dell here," I called, the cameras jolted slightly as they heard.

 _"How are you feeling, Captain?"_ Saldan asked. I managed a weak smile before realising he couldn't see it. I coughed, glancing out the window. I was relieved they couldn't see my face…

"Better, I think. I-I'm up on the mountain again. I can't hear the buzzing from up here. What's the situation?" I managed slowly.

 _"We've cleaned up some mechs that we ran into. Although, someone has forgotten his own mission and Gideon is nowhere to be found,"_ Cops growled softly. My heart crashed against my ribs. N-no, no, no, no! I-If there were mechs, they could have been left by a Saboteur! Oh God-

 _"I'm ok, mum. I found your house! But um…well…do you know what DSST means?"_ Gideon's voice broke over the radio. My panic waned, I clapped my hand over my heart in relief. The bastard! Giving me a bloody heart attack!"

"No, I don't, and don't you try to change the subject! I told you to stay with Mat'al!" I snapped, my heart easing back into a sensible rhythm.

 _"I did! Sassy told me to go hide in some hostel building or something and then I uh…"_ he trailed off slowly. I sighed, agitated.

"And then you wandered away," I grumbled. Goddam that boy! I looked to the map on Indira's Omni-tool to see where everyone was. I scowled a little. "Team, you need to cross the river,"

 _"Uh, also I uh…I'm having a very interesting conversation with a …Marshal?"_ Wait, Marshal? He was still functioning?! _"But is…it's really complicated. He keeps mention Saboteurs but won't tell me why because it's confidential information and he doesn't know who I am…he also says there some kind of indoctrination prevention chip or something on your spine at your neck,"_ Wait, what?! Saboteurs? Confidential? Chip on my neck?! _"And uh, someone's been here in the past 6 months too, I think,"_

Oh this was too much to process right now…

"I didn't…I didn't think Marshal's electronics would still be going…," I babbled. Marshal had been a prototype AI my dad had been playing around with since I was a child, I had known him since I was young but it was only recently when dad actually gave him intelligence. He had been a simply VI before that. And he remembered those VI days to boot which was always a pain in the ass. After a time, I heard Gideon sigh.

 _"Mum, Marshal wants you on loudspeaker or some reason. He's asking for your ID codes,"_ Gideon grumbled. I frowned softly.

"My ID codes? Why would he want those…" My codes weren't usually required to do anything with Marshal, he usually was intelligent enough to recognise…ah, of course, I wasn't there. "Well, the ID-1 is J7AHS-24, ID-3 is KASIH-32 and ID-19 is LA4OJ-53…Marshal, what's going on?" I called.

 _"IDs accepted, last login is 24/03/2016. Apologies, Miss Shaik, but I have had several thousand attempts to enter the Vault in the past decade alone using your biometrics. I had to ensure it was indeed you,"_ Gideon responded. I…guessed his speaker system was malfunctioning. It always did that. Dad installed a printer just in case it happened. Glad to know it was still going! But…the vault in Ireland would probably have nothing in it by this point, I would hope. There was nothing there…right?

"And why would they want to get into the vault?" I asked. There was a brief pause and a rustle as Gideon moved.

 _"Uh, he says the only contents of the vault now is the evidence of your…disappearance?"_ Wait…it had…what? Oh…Oh we had to get to Ireland! I needed that! I had no idea what this evidence was, but someone had been desperate to get into it, to destroy it? I shuddered. No, I had to get to that vault before whoever was trying to get into it!

"If there's…nothing left in the house, everyone back to the shuttle. We're going to Ireland," I ordered, a new goal firing my engine back up to speed. I glanced to Indira as she scowled, but I needed that evidence dammit!

"Dellion, you need to take it easy," she scolded, almost mimicking Raisha. I struggled to ignore her.

 _"Ah, he says don't do that. One of the human Saboteurs is there, trying to get into the Vault,"_ Gideon added as I leaned back. I raised a brow. Oh good! Another reason to go to Ireland! We had to know more Saboteur faces!

"All the more reason to go! C'mon people, we came here for answers and a Saboteur. Both of those are in Ireland. Let's go kill the prick!" I summoned. I cut the connection to Gideon, relieved to see the team had reached him.

Mari moved the shuttle back to the original drop off point, although the buzzing had returned slightly. I swayed nervously as I waited for the crew to arrive, clucking my tongue when I realised the sound was beginning to grow. Blessedly, just before I ordered Mari to move back, the crew burst free from the trees, jogging over to us. Val burst ahead. I strained a smile as Mari hovered, turning to door towards the crew. Val leapt up, immediately taking my head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked, almost pleaded. I smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, Val," I assured. Val crashed his mandibles against his cheeks, almost snapping them off.

"I'll ask again. Are you alright?" he pressed. I blinked slowly at him as people began to file in.

"I will be when I get off this planet," I muttered. Val breathed slowly.

"We'll go to Ireland soon, as soon as we drop that little bugger off first," Val growled at Gideon as he sulked. I blinked Gideon while he nursed is arm. Mat'al sat purposely next to him.

"I'll be care-" Gideon began.

"No! Just keep your ass in the chair and shut up!" Val snapped. "Honestly, how I am meant to keep my team alive when they decide to wander off from the assigned location!" Gideon turned his eyes to me, pleading. I sighed.

"Drop Gideon back off in Glasgow. I need to get over to Ireland ASAP," I ordered. Gideon pouted. He nearly screamed when a loud pop filled the air. I nearly leapt through the roof myself. He rubbed his thigh as Mat'al reloaded his air pistol. I sighed, my heart slowly settling, but refused to comment. I glanced out the window one last time, gazing over the ruined town. I was glad to pull my eyes away, away from the horror… away from the buzzing.


End file.
